Users' headcanons
PixelMiette i only have lgbt headcanons please don't send the hitmen... OK KO *Enid being a lesbian? Its more likely than you think. Feel free to fight me. *Shannon is asexual. As she said in "Rad Likes Robots", "Robots don't love, they destroy Lakewood losers." **but I also kinda headcanon her as Pansexual but like??? That quote??? Just proved the existence the other headcanon???? Heck *Red Action is a transfeminine polyamorous lesbian. Fight me on that one too. *As for the other Hue Troop members, Green is pansexual and is in a polyamorous relationship with Yellow and Black. Again, fight me. *Fink is ace/aro. Then again she's a toddler so uhhhhhhhhhh *Professor Venomous? Being homosexual? Its more likely than you think. Equally as likely as Enid being a lesbian. Ace Lad HELL YES??? Villainous *Demencia and Flug are bi (with Flug being ace as well) *Black Hat has no gender or orientation, he uses he/his pronouns as they're convienent for him. *(this is a theory of mine) Demencia is a human experiment, possibly by Flug, to be an assassin/body guard/spy for BH (hence the lizard like abilities). Whether her infatuation with BH was a result from experimentation or was already present, it's hilarious either way. *5.0.5 has a Berserk Mode that only goes off if someone he cares about gets hurt or something that could anger him. *Demencia likes musicals and tries to cover them on her guitar with limited success. *All of them live in BH's Manor (i guess thats already obvious but w/e) Homestuck *they're all gay and trans and there's nothing you can do about it *Half of Post S Game Over Homestuck??? Never heard of her. Various Other Media *TAZ: Magnus will probably have like, 3 dogs after all is done. *TAZ: Merle is pansexual *Tangled the Series: Cassandra is gay. more later Timebomb192potato Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * The show takes place in an alternate universe where the Xinhai Revolution failed to take out the Qing dynasty. * The Foolish Magistrate's palace is located in Fujian province. * The Foolish Magistrate was born in Haikou and was raised in Beijing. * Tai-Tai was born in Bát Tràng, Vietnam and moved to China when she was 5 years old. * The Reader of the Rules was born in Lhasa and was raised by a lesbian couple after his biological father left his mom and his mom began dating a young Kazakh girl who would become his stepmom. * The Cook was born in Beijing and was raised in Hangzhou in a working-class family of radio transmitter engineers. He pursued cooking as a child and was hired by the Foolish Magistrate at age 19. * Jet-Jet is secretly a huge softie who likes to snuggle with smaller kittens. * Sheegwa's a lesbian and there's nothing you can do about it. * Sagwa is a closeted bisexual. * Cha-Siu is a poodle. His biological parents were killed in a freak accident and he was adopted by Uncle Miao and Aunt Chi-Chi when he was barely 3 weeks old. * Sheegwa is fat because she ate all of the other alley cats that aren't Lik-Lik, Jet Jet, Wing Wing, and Hun Hun. * Stinky tofu was/is the source of Ming Miao and Mama Miao's ability to make drawings come to life. * Lik-Lik is owned by the Reader of the Rules and Jet Jet is owned by the Cook. Timothy Goes to School * Yoko's father still lives in Japan because of his job, and visits her occasionally. * Frank and Frank's father is Cajun and their mother is French, explaining the Franks' French accents. Their mother is a model who's always travelling to fashion shows worldwide, hence her absence in the show. * Claude's mother is a Mormon missionary, hence her absence in the show. * Lilly's father works on an oil rig off the coast of Florida, hence his absence in the show. * Yoko was born in Yokohama, Japan and Juanita was born in Zapopan, Jalisco, Mexico. * Yoko's mom was an anarchist when she was a teenager. * Hilltop School is located in a town named Hilltop in New Hampshire, United States. * Mrs. Jenkins' full name is Fiona Kent Jenkins. Her husband's name is Barry Westhuizen Jenkins, and he used to be one of her old students. * Mrs. Jenkins is Amerasian, her father was a US Army soldier and her mother is Korean. She has a sister named Min-Ji who resembles her mother more while Mrs. Jenkins resembles her father more. * Miss Appleberry's full name is Jennifer Scott Appleberry. She's currently dating Lilly's aunt. The Franks and Claude have crushes on her but Miss Appleberry is a huge lesbian. Claude is still friends with her though. Wayside * Maurecia and her family are Filipino: ** Her full name is Maurecia Luzviminda Fujibayashi de Jesus ** Her father, Boyet de Jesus, is Filipino, and her mother, Umeko Fujibayashi, is an Japanese-American born in St. Louis, Missouri, United States. ** She was born on May 22 in Quezon City, Phillipines and moved to Wayside at age 5. ** Her brothers are named Fernando, Leo, Jim, and Barry and her sisters are named Angelika, Sagwa, Linda, Mary, and Zoey. Fernando, Leo, Angelika, Sagwa, and Linda were born in the Phillipines and Jim, Barry, Mary, and Zoey were born in the US. (And yes, Sagwa got her name from that cat in the now-cancelled PBS Kids show). ** Maurecia has plans to become a star with the GMA Network once she graudates high school. ** Leo, Maurecia's brother, is nicknamed the "Filipino Pelswick" because he's in a wheelchair. When he was 15, he was struck by a passing car while he attempted to help move his dad's stalled truck on the EDSA south of Guadalupe, which injured his legs and made him wheelchair-bound. * Dana was adopted from China by a Vietnamese mother from Ho Chi Minh City and a American father of Dutch descent. Her birth name is Mei Lin Rao, and her current name is Dana van der Bruggen-Trần. * Todd's full name is Todd Michael Stevens. * Principal Kidswatter is biracial, his father was a Xhosa immigrant from South Africa and his mother was a white woman of Irish descent. * Principal Kidswatter's full name is Joe Steven Kidswatter. * Mrs. Jewels' full name is Samantha Andrea Jewels. Her mother is a dancer and her father owns a construction company. * Shari is of Japanese, Cambodian, Chinese, and Icelandic descent. Her full name is Shari Guiying Etsujisdóttir * Myron is also biracial, his mother is black and his father is Sámi. * Bebe Gunn is a Afro-Brazilian girl who was adopted by white American parents. * The Three Erics are the sole survivors of a plane crash that killed their biological parents, and they ended up being adopted into and raised in a working-class family of tow truck drivers. * Leslie's full name is Lesile Mahkiyoc McSorley, and she is of Cree and Irish descent. She was born into a family of railroad workers and was named for the train horn manufacturer. * Like with CC00's headcanon, Leslie and Shari are dating. * Wayside is located in a town also named Wayside in Massachusetts, United States. The Loud House * The Louds are an Armenian-American family. Rita was born in Nakhchivan, Nakhchivan Autonomous Republic while Lynn, Sr. was born to Lebanese-Armenian parents in Jerusalem, Israel. Lori was born in Royal Woods while Leni was born in Yerevan, Armenia during Rita and Lynn, Sr's trip there. * Sam is Brazilian-American and was born in Manaus, Brazil to a Brazilian mother and an American father. * Maggie's mom is an Egyptian-born Coptic Orthodox Christian and her father is a Polish-born Israeli-American businessman. Dragon Tales * Max and Emmy's abuelita is a White Latin American. Arthur * Fern is of French and English descent. * Ladonna is bisexual as fuck and enjoys snuggling with her girlfriend. * W.D. is intersexual * Francine is a closeted lesbian * Bitzi Baxter is also a closeted bisexual woman, she divorced Bo because of her feelings towards girls. Other shows * Wow! Wow Wubbzy: Daizy is a lesbian CompliensCreator00 Wayside School Lord forgive me for how much I'm about to McFucking write. This is pretty much based on the books, so hopefully there won't be much clashing with the cartoons. *'Mrs. Jewls' **Name: Her first name is Margaret, as a reference to Maurgarite Jukes, the actual person in the real world she's based on. **Appearance: I imagine she'd have olive skin, and really really fluffy hair. Just about the same style it's worn in the '07 cartoon, actually. She wears a green suit and red tie. *'Joe' **Appearance: Biracial student, has a large, curly, brown afro, wears a blue jacket and green pants. **Details: Lives with his mother and three siblings. Has two younger brothers and a younger sister. *'Sharie' **Name: Sharie Sakurai **Appearance: Obviously, like in the books, she's a small girl with an oversized red and blue coat. The coat is blue with many red patches, suggesting that she's owned it a long time and it has gone through lots of wear. She wears rectangular glasses, and under the coat wears a mint green shirt and shorts. Has perpetual bedhead under her hood. Probably of Japanese descent. **Details: She's currently dating Leslie. She lives with her mother and father, alongside her younger brother and baby sister. Usually, she spends her nights doing all-nighters, causing her to be unusually tired during class. Somehow, she managed to survive 243 nights without sleeping before Wayside School opened back up. No one is sure if she's entirely okay, but we all support her anyway. *'Todd' **Appearance: Wears a green and white striped long sleeved shirt and a baseball cap. Has somewhat long orange hair. Likely of Irish descent on at least one side of his family. **Details: Lives with his mother, father, and newborn brother Ralphie. He doesn't have a distinct circle of friends, but is fortunately compatible with almost everyone in the class, perhaps excluding Joy and Kathy. However, he hangs out with Jason, Deedee, and Ron most often. *'Bebe' **Name: Bebe Gunn. It says that in the books. Duh. **Appearance: Has shaggy black hair, but typically wears a magenta beret. Wears a large black sweater and magenta skirt. May occasionally carry a satchel full of art supplies. Much like the cartoon, she's African-American. **Details: Trilingual, speaks English, French, and Spanish. At one point she spoke a full sentence in fluent Italian, but she doesn't speak Italian, that was just the wrong voice bouncing back into her. She is an only child, but still tries to tell stories about having a younger brother named Ray. *'Calvin' *'Myron' *'Maurecia' *'Paul' *'Dana' **Details: Of the seventeen kids in her family, Dana is the thirteenth. She currently lives with her mother, step-father, and at least ten of her other siblings. A few of them, such as Goon, are old enough to have graduated high school and are now in college. *'Jason' *'Rondi' *'Deedee' *'D.J.' **Name: "D.J." are his initials because he doesn't like his full name at all. I am not willing to say what said full name is. Do you want D.J. to be upset? Because if so you probably also like kicking puppies or something. Puppy kicker. **Details: Gay trans boy. Lives at home with his mother A.J., his father B.J., his sister C.J., and his dog O.K. *'John' *'Leslie' **Name: Leslie Speaker. Any name that can become a pun is an opportunity I will take. **Appearance: African-American student, wears her hair in cornrows, with two long pigtails that extend down to her waist. Wears a red jacket with a yellow "M" on it. Wears gray pants with a red stripe down the side. **Details: Currently dating Sharie. Eric Bacon and Paul also have crushes on her, but Leslie is Distinguished Lesbian. However, she still is friends with Paul. She doesn't really have any opinion on Eric. She lives with her mother and father, and has an older brother I haven't named yet. *'Kathy' *'Ron' *'Eric Fry' *'Eric Bacon' *'Eric Ovens' *'Allison' *'Dameon' *'Jenny' *'Terrence' *'Joy' *'Mac' *'Stephen' *'Benjamin' *'Sue' *'Louis' *'Mr. Kidswatter' *'Wayside School itself' Moon Snail The Simpsons *Steamed Hams are the source of everyone's power. Sonic series *Tails is a trans boy. *Tails had his original, organic tail surgically removed and replaced with a robotic two-tail part, which can spin around like a helicopter. *The Master Emerald has been sealed into a pocket dimension after Sonic Adventure 2 to prevent any further danger. *Eggman is fat because he ate all of the other humans on Mobius. Tornadospeed *Her smile, with the wind blowing through her hair, was so contagious in the air *So satisfying and I'm still smiling *And you're still out of my reach *And you're still all of the things that I want in my life *How could I ask you to leave me? *And we were just kids in love *The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from *The first kiss stole the breath from my lips *Why did the last one tear us apart? El arma THE BASTARD *I don't know how, but Yoshi eggs that are used as weapons aren't shit, it could be magic, science, or the power of love and dancing, i don't know, i just don't want such a great game like Yoshi's Island to be about flinging sh**t. *I would have loved to see Tom Hall's Doom actually been made, in an alternate universe were they actually could. Not that i don't love Doom as it was actually made. *Arthropods, snails, worms and other similar things are adorable. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Villainous Category:Headcanons